In order to stay but not in love
by Ro 'FlyinBootay
Summary: basically ziva is supposed to go back to mossad and gibbs marries her, but she really love some on else at ncis. disclaimer: i dont own anything ncis related. f/f dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

In Order To Stay But Not In Love

Ziva POV

I was going to kill Dinozzo and it was just because he wouldn't leave me alone for not getting him a coffee this morning! "God Dammit DiNozzo I didn't get you a coffee because I am not married to you!" I yelled at him.

"Yeah I know that you turned down my proposal because you wanted a mature male to pretend to love in order to stay here and not have to go back to your father and Mossad!"

"I didn't do that for no reason! Gibbs proposed to me and I said yes! He knows why I married him! For Gods sake he doesn't care! He is the one who came up with the damn plan!"

"Yeah well you could've married someone who actually loves you! Not a man who is going to use you then drop you like yesterdays milk!"

"He won't because he isn't like that!"

"Yes he will! You know it!"

"Go to Hell!" I screamed at him just as Gibbs walked in with Mcgee and I walked out and straight to the women's bathroom.

Gibbs POV

"What the hell just happened DiNozzo!?" I yelled at him watching Ziva walk away.

"We had an arguement" he said simply.

"Yeah I got that! About what?"

"Nothing good just her english"

"Like hell DiNozzo why would she walk away?"

"Because she was mad" he said and then I watched her go to the back elevator.

"She better be ok or I will have your head!" I snapped then followed her. I checked in with Ducky to see if she was there first. Then I went to Abbys lab, but found her door locked. "Abbs open the door!" I yelled.

Ziva POV

I told Abby I just wanted some peice and quiet and she complied, but went even farther then I expected. She locked the door and we went into her office and locked that door as well. "Thanks Abbs" I whispered sitting back against the wall.

"No problem, but I want you to tell me whats wrong"

"Tony was ragging on me for marrying Gibbs again. Then he said he loves me. Then I flipped out and I want to kill him, so I walked away, but I know Gibbs saw me"

"Oh Ziva" she said hugging me tight.

"But even more of a problem is that I am having Gibbs' kid"

"No"

"Yes... I wanted one so bad and well we're married and he said it would probably help convince my father even more and so... well you know"

"Oh Ziva you still want it don't you?"

"Of course I do. Except I think that he feels more for me than I origionally thought" I cried.

"Oh Ziva... Its ok... relax... he knows how you feel about him and that he tried to help you stay in the US. It was his plan and you just went along with it!"

"I know" I sighed then yawned.

"Take a nap we have no case. I'm tired too so I will join you" she said and we layed down on the floor. I just wished I could tell Abby that I really loved her.

Gibbs POV

I broke into her lab and then went to check her office, but found the door locked and both Ziva and Abby asleep. "Ziva! Abby!" I called through the door then I knocked on it. I watched as they both woke up and thought about how wonderful Ziva looked to me.

"Gibbs!" Abby said and then unlocked the door.

"Hey Abbs. Can I talk to Ziva for a minute?"

"Of course" she said and she left the room. Leaving me alone with Ziva who looked slightly annoyed.

"Look Ziva whatever Tony did he's just jealous."

"I know Gibbs he told me he loves me, and I know you have feelings for me now too."

"You're right"

"But I don't have real feelings for each of you. I'm sorry, but Tony pisses me off and you I thought this was all part of the plan to keep me in the US. I have feelings for someone else on the team."

"Who?"

"Abby" she said and then glanced out the window where we saw Abby drop her caf-pow."Oh no!"

"Abby heard that didn't she?"

"Yep." she said before flying out of the room.

Ziva POV

"Abby I was going to tell you I just didn't know how to! I'm so sorry!" I said walking over to her.

"Ziva? Was that true?"

"Of course it was why would I say that if I didn't mean it!"

"To get Tony off your back..."

"But I just told Gibbs, Abby, Gibbs... I love you" I said slowly just to get her to understand. Then she kissed me. I just stood shocked for a minute and when she pulled back she looked worried.

"Was that a bad thing?"

"No" I said and pulled her in for a kiss. When we pulled apart to catch our breath Gibbs decided to remind us he was there.

"Hey I don't care that you guys are together and all, but you're still married Ziva and we all have paper work to do" he said.

"I can work down here" I said, but caught a head slap to the back of my head. "Never mind."

"That's what I thought David" he said, but I turned right back around on him.

"It's Gibbs or did you forget you married me?"

"Right" he said, but I didn't hear it because I turned around and threw up.

Gibbs POV

Ziva was just fine a second ago and now she was throwing up into Abbys trash can. "Ziver you alright?"

"Just peachy" she said after she had finished and had wiped her mouth.

"Well I want Ducky to check you over just in case" I told her and then pulled her down to autopsy because she was trying to get out of it.

"Gibbs I don't need Ducky to tell me what is wrong" she said just as we entered the room.

"Tell you whats wrong?" Ducky asked looking at us.

"Ziva just threw up in Abbys trash can"

"Oh and why don't I need to look you over?"

Ziva POV

"Because I was going to tell you this evening, but I guess its too late now. Gibbs I am pregnant"

"Wait what?" They both questioned eyes bugging out of their heads.

"I am pregnant with your child Leroy Jethro Gibbs" I said slowly to get him to understand.

"Wait we only... One time... What?"

"Yes, one time, two months ago, no protection, and you said it might make us more convincing" I said and didn't see what happened next coming.

Ducky slapped Gibbs. Like head slapped Gibbs. "Jethro! I expect better of you!"


	2. Chapter 2

So I had a few people tell me to continue the origional one shot and after reading it over I decided that the funny one shot could turn into a relitively funny story. So here's chapter two.

Chapter Two

Gibbs POV

Ducky just head slapped me and it hurt. Damn it hurt too. "What was that for Duck?" I asked him rubbing my head.

"You had intercourse with Ziva just to make your phony marrige more convincing!" he fumed.

"Yeah" I said and cringed expecting him to head slap me again.

"And you let him do that Ziva!"

"Yeah well... Uh... I really want a child Ducky and well..."

"Don't finish that sentence!"

"But Ducky!" we both said before Abby ran in.

Ziva POV

"Ziva! You alright? Nothings wrong with the baby right?"

"No Abby it is alright to be sick like that is normal. I beleive its called morning illness"

"Sickness" Gibbs said.

"I thought! So you are alright! Ok good because I thought something was wrong with you and I can't lose you after I just got you!"

"Shh..." I said and cut off her rambling with a short kiss.

"You sure?"

"I am positive" I whispered to her and then looked at Ducky only to see him staring with his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. "Ummm, Ducky?"

"Oh yeah Duck she feels the same way I do about her!" Abby chattered.

"Its just you're in autopsy Abbigal"

"Oh yeah right..." she said trailing off and looking around, then Gibbs grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Once he was gone I looked at Ducky waiting for him to say something, but he just looked at me for a bit.

"I am going to leave now Ducky" I said before running out the doors only to run into the wall that was the chest of one, Anthony Dinozzo. "Oww" I said stepping back. "What are you doing Tony?" I snapped at him.

"Looking for you and Gibbs we..."

"Grab your gear" Gibbs said walking past us to the elevator and cutting Tony off.

"Have a case" Tony finished as we stepped into the elevator before the doors shut.

The case was at a National Forest and as soon as we got there Gibbs was ordering us to do stuff. "DiNozzo Bag and Tag and get the LEO's out of my case! Mcgee Photos! Ziva interveiws!" he snapped then took a sip of his coffee.

"Ummm... Boss I normally do photos while Ziva Bag and Tags, while Mcgee does interveiws" Tony said and Gibbs glared.

"Yeah and this is what I want you to do" Gibbs slapped him while saying that and he hit him pretty hard. The last thing I saw of Tonys front before he hit the mud was a slight openning of his mouth. He stood up from the mud and I laughed really hard only to get pushed into the mud, but landed on my back thankfully. Then we both grabbed Mcgee and he landed on his back, but hit a deep spot and got his front covered as well. By the time we stood up Ducky was on scene and was looking on with a smile on his face.

"You guys better hurry up I got to get the body back and the autopsy started soon, its getting cloudy" he said. Then we all started moving fast so that we could get evidence before it rained. Again.

We got everything in the truck just before the down pour started. So by the time we got back to NCIS we weren't only covered in mud, but dripping the mud on the floor. We took the elevator up to our floor and had just walked off the elevator when Jenny started to laugh hysterically. In return we all hugged her, "No!" she screamed and laughed at the same time. We go the attention of the rest of the floor when we weren't paying attention to the amount of noise we were making; once we looked around and noticed all the stares we were getting we stopped and headed off to our respected area of the squadroom.

I grabbed my extra clothes out of my desk and headed down to Abby's lab to change and to see that she got the evidence. Once I had grabbed the box of evidence off Gibbs desk I walked to the back elevator. I ran into Palmer on my way to Abby and he seemed even more nervous than normal. "Whats up Palmer?" I asked.

"Nothing Gibbs walked into Autopsy."

"He always does"

"Yeah but he was just a bit angry"

"He was laughing at us when we were hugging Jenny"

"He kicked me out of the lab with this peice of hair and then locked the door behind me"

"Hmmm... I wonder why? I am going to have to talk to him later" I said and we got off the elevator. We hit a wall of music and Palmer yelled for Abby while I turned the music down.

"Hey!" she yelled at least until she saw me. "Zi your all wet and muddy"

"The scene was a vertual mud pit and then we caught the down pour"

"You could get sick!"

"I'm going to change in your back room" I set the box of evidence down and walked to the back room.

APOV

"So Abby do you know why Gibbs is angry by any chance?"

"No I don't I didn't realize he was angry to begin with"

"He is and I would really like to be able to go back down to autopsy"

"Hmmmm... I don't know maybe he was just a little annoyed by what he saw at the crime scene or something"

"Yeah maybe" Palmer said just as Gibbs walked into the lab telling him to get out. "Gibbs that wasn't nice" I said just as Ziva came into the room asking for help zippering the back of her top. It was cute; a red tank top with a black zipper going up the back.

"Sure Ziv" Gibbs said helping her then he turned back to me. "I want this case solved yesterday."

"Why?"

"I have a bad feeling thats all."

"Oh" me and Ziva said. Then I got to work telling Ziva that I would send her the evidence analysis when I could.


End file.
